


What happened at The Espresso Pump during the events of Once More With Feeling?

by orphan_account



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 14:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally written for the 'coffee' prompt at open_on_sunday</p>
<p>AN: The first one is sung more or less to the tune of "Memories" from Cats, the second one to "Be Our Guest" from Beauty and the Beast.</p></blockquote>





	What happened at The Espresso Pump during the events of Once More With Feeling?

Buffy paused outside the Espresso pump. She could really use a latte after last night's all singing, all dancing Vampire Extravaganza. She passed a woman singing by the door. 

Coffee  
My first cup of the morning.  
One sugar and two creams.  
The elixir of life. 

She entered to find the crew engaged in a choreographed dance. 

Step on up.  
Get a cup.  
Yes it's overpriced we know.   
But our caffeine is delicious   
And you won't have to wash the dishes.  
So get a cup.  
Get a cup.  
Get a cup.

**Jazz Hands** 

"Never mind." She slowly backed out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the 'coffee' prompt at open_on_sunday
> 
> AN: The first one is sung more or less to the tune of "Memories" from Cats, the second one to "Be Our Guest" from Beauty and the Beast.


End file.
